Spiegelungen
by CaptainCalvinCat
Summary: Auf der Flucht vor der Tyrannei der Zylonen empfängt die Galactica ein merkwürdiges Funksignal. Die Erkundungsmission fördert Interessantes zu Tage.


Kapitel 1

Durch den Spiegel

Captain Calvin Nathan Cat schwitzte. Er warf sich zur Seite und wich dem Geschoss aus. Dann griff er in sein Halfter, zog seinen Phaser und feuerte. Sein Gegner löste sich komplett auf. Nun hieß es, weiterschleichen. Er begab sich hinter einem Felsvorsprung in Deckung, wartete bis die Romulaner in die Nähe kamen, und ließ seine linke Hand hervorschnellen. Er traf den Romulaner am Kinn, und ließ ihn zu Boden gehen. Dann sprang er aus dem Versteck und… lief genau in den feuerbereit gemachten Disruptor. Die Romulanerin am anderen Ende der Waffe grinste hämisch und drückte ab.

„Computer, Programm beenden!", ordnete Cal an, und sämtliche Romulaner und das Trainingsareal verschwanden im Holodeckspeicher.

Nur die Frau, die auf ihn geschossen hatte, verschwand nicht im Holodeckspeicher. Wie auch? Dieses grazile Wesen mit den sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen, dem durchtrainierten, dennoch sehr weiblichen Körper und den spitzen Ohren, war ein Mitglied seiner Crew.

„Crewman R'Peng. Sie sind richtig gut geworden.", lobte Cal.

R'Peng nickte: „Ich weiß, Danke Sir."

Damit klopfte sie ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. Cal stutzte, aber er wusste, das er von ihr kaum Disziplin zu erwarten hatte, schließlich war sie die Tochter eines hohen romulanischen Diplomaten. Ausserdem hatte er sie wegen ihrer lockeren Art recht lieb gewonnen.

Doch ein Blick auf ihre und seine Kleidung und in die Gesichter des jeweils anderen verriet, das es extrem praktisch sein könnte, sich den Schweiß vom Körper und die Tarnfarbe vom Gesicht zu waschen.

Er zwinkerte ihr zu: „R'Peng? Wir sehen uns nachher auf der Brücke wieder - ich bin mal kurz duschen."

Damit ging er zu seinem Quartier.

Cal stand in seinem Quartier unter der sonischen Dusche, als das Schiff plötzlich auf Alarmstufe Rot ging.

Der Captain verdrehte die Augen und ging auf die Brücke.

„Bericht."

„Ein unbekanntes Raumschiff ist soeben in den Normalraum übergegangen.", berichtete sein erster Offizier, Commander Agatha Silverbird.

Cal sah sie an: „Wie, einfach so?"  
„Japp, plötzlich war es da."

Der Captain drehte sich zu seinem taktischen Offizier, Commander Jill Menacer um: „Und, was sagt unsere Freund-Feind-Kennung?"

„Sie sagt Unbekanntes Schiff."

„Toll, Alarmstufe Gelb."

„Sie rufen uns."

„Bin gespannt", sagte Cal, „Auf den Schirm."

Jill tat wie ihr geheißen und auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine humanoid-wirkende Frau. Da diese Frau auch recht attraktiv war, verursachte sie zwei Reaktionen. Die Männer sahen sie kollektiv wie hypnotisiert an, die Frauen verfielen in ein synchrones Augenrollen.

„Ich bin Natasi Godefrey!", erklang eine angenehm modulierte Frauenstimme aus dem Äther und Cal brauchte ein, bis zwei Sekunden, um sich richtig zu fangen.

„Captain Calvin Cat, Föderationsraumschiff Dragonfly.", stellte er sich vor und schaute die Frau an, „Uns was möchten Sie in diesem Sektor, Miss Godefrey?"

„Es gab ein kleines Problem mit unserem Antrieb. Könnten Sie uns helfen?", fragte Natasi und Cal zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jeden Tag eine gute Tat.", rezitierte er das Pfadfindermotto und schaute zu Scotty Middlegate, dem Chefingenieur, der nickte.

„Das müsste zu machen sein, Captain.", evaluierte er die Situation noch und Cal nickte zustimmend: „Dann mach mal."

Der Captain ging zum brückeneigenen Replikator und bestellte sich eine Cola, eiskalt, ehe er sich auf seinen Kommandosessel niedersinken ließ, die Cola trank und PADDs durchlas.

Er hatte die hübsche Frau auf dem Bildschirm beinahe vergessen - beinahe.

Irgendwann blickte er hinter dem PADD hervor und sah, dass sie genau ihn anstarrte.

„Miss Godefrey, habe ich etwas im Gesicht?", fragte Cal unsicher und schaute zu Agatha, „Gathy, da ist doch nichts, oder?"

Agatha schüttelte den Kopf und neigte sich zu Cal.

„Ich glaube", flüsterte sie, schelmisch grinsend, „dass Du eine Anziehungskraft auf diese etwas ältere Frau ausübst."

Cal runzelte die Stirn und flüsterte zurück: „Mir würde es reichen, wenn ich auf Dich Anziehungskraft ausübte. Nichts gegen Natasi, ich meine, sie ist hübsch, attraktiv, man kann sogar sagen, verdammt sexy - aber, meine liebe Agatha, ich hab mich nunmal in dich verguckt."

Die Liebelei zwischen dem Captain und dem ersten Offizier - oder besser gesagt, die immer wieder angestrebte Liebelei zwischen Captain und erstem Offizier - war schiffsweiter Klatsch, und obwohl Cal es in den ersten Wochen versucht hatte, zu unterbinden, hatte er in den folgenden Wochen die Segel gestrichen und für sich beschlossen, zu akzeptieren, dass sein Schiff mit Klatschonkeln und Klatschtanten besetzt war.

Wobei eine gewisse Portion Klatsch ja auch ihn interessierte - solange sie nicht ihn persönlich betraf.

Das Projekt Teen Squadron war ein Gewagtes gewesen. Die Idee, die dahinter stand, war, dass man ein Raumschiff, bzw. einen Raumschiffrahmen - und von denen gab es ja als Raumschiffwracks nach dem Ende des Dominionkrieges ja zuhauf - wieder zu einem Raumschiff aufbaute, auch in der Zukunft wird Recycling groß geschrieben - ist ja klar, ist ja auch ein Nomen - und dieses neugebaute Schiff mit Teenagern besetzte, beziehungsweise einem verhältnismäßig jungen Personal.

Verhältnismäßig jung meint hierbei das zuerst gesagte, nämlich ein mit Teenagern bzw. Twens besetztes Schiff, sodass man von einer Art Raumschulschiff, ähnlich der Gorch Fock auf der Erde, sprechen konnte.

Initiatoren dieses Projektes waren die Gebrüder Cat gewesen - Calvin Nathan, der das Schiff auch heute noch kommandiert, und Richard Nathaniel, der sich nach dem dritten Einsatz eher in die Administrative Ebene gezogen fühlte.

Die Crew besetzte man, nach der Erlaubnis der Sternenflotte, mit den Mitschülern des Captains und seines Bruders - und die Ränge nach Fähigkeit und Sympathie.

So hatte Cal zwar die leicht-despotische Ader durchblitzen lassen, und sich selbst zum Captain ernannt, aber die qualifizierteste Person, die darüber hinaus auch seine Freundin war, wurde zum ersten Offizier ernannt, ein Posten, der eigentlich, Richard gehört hätte, wenn er diesen gewollt hätte.

Die ersten Einsätze der Dragonfly waren extrem fordernd, aber im Laufe der Zeit kam man mit der Situation klar und man arrangierte sich mit dem Leben als Teenager, bzw. Twen, und dem damit verbundenen Gefühlschaos, und den Pflichten als seriöser Sternenflottenoffizier.

„Captain, ich erbitte genaue Positionsangabe.", riss ihn Natasis Stimme in die Gegenwart zurück und Cals Kopf ruckte hoch und sein Blick fokussierte sich auf das hübsche Gesicht der Blonden auf dem Bildschirm.

„Positionsangabe?", fragte er etwas unintelligent wirkend zurück, und Agatha schüttelte nur den Kopf.

So war Cal einfach, da konnte man nichts dran tun.

Und wenn sie ehrlich war - wollte sie auch nichts dran ändern.

Natasi kicherte, ein Ton, der sich über die gesamte Brücke fortzupflanzen schien und von den Wänden widerzuhallen.

Wenn Cal nicht so in Gedanken versunken wäre, Scotty und Alexander nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wären, mit den Augen der hübschen Blonden an den Lippen und anderen, noch gut sichtbaren, aber züchtig bedeckten Körperteilen zu kleben, und wenn die Frauen nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wären, den Männern des Stabes immer wieder in die Seite zu piksen, damit sie sich nicht komplett zum Vollprimaten machten, wäre ihnen die Konsole OPS aufgefallen.

Nicht, dass diese Konsole etwas Besonderes gewesen wäre, sie stand schon seit Bau des Brückenmodules genau an der Stelle, aber, es wäre ihnen aufgefallen, dass sie blinkte und flackerte.

Und plötzlich zuckte ein Blitz von der Konsole in die Deckenbeleuchtung.

Cal fuhr herum, war auf den Beinen und im Nu bei der Konsole, genauso wie Scotty, der sie mit gezogenem Tricorder fachmännisch untersuchte - also die Konsole.

„Und, Scotty? Bericht?"

„Naja, eine Spannungsspitze hat einen Lichtbogen erzeugt, der in die Lampe eingeschlagen ist.", erklärte Scotty und Cal runzelte die Stirn: „Das passiert doch nicht einfach so. Hier ist doch irgendwas oberfaul!"

Er schnippte mit dem Finger, deutete auf Jill und nickte dann der Konsole der taktischen Offizierin zu.

Diese verstand den Befehl und begann, nachzuprüfen, ob vielleicht irgendwelche Viren durch die Kommunikation mit Natasi Godefrey auf die Dragonfly gespielt wurden.

Doch Jill sollte nicht dazu kommen, ihren Fund mitzuteilen.

Plötzlich zuckten Blitze aus der Konsole der jungen Frau in ihre Hände, wodurch die taktische Offizierin in ein konvulsives Zucken verfiel.

Scotty war schnell bei ihr und riss sie von der Konsole fort.

„JILL!", schrie er, doch die Augen des Mädchens rollten nach oben und sie erschlaffte.

„JILL!", schrie nun auch Cal, doch Scotty tastete schnell nach ihrem Puls und winkte beruhigend ab: „Sie lebt noch. Allerdings ist sie bewusstlos. Ich bringe sie auf die Krankenstation."

Der Captain nickte den Vorschlag ab, Scotty hob die bewusstlose Frau auf seine Arme und verließ dann mit ihr die Brücke.

Cal ging zu seinem Platz und warf einen Blick zu Agatha, dann zu Alex.

„Lieutenant, einen Kurs, der uns von hier wegbringt.", befahl er, doch Alex reagierte nicht.

Das heißt, Alex reagierte schon - das Steuer tat es jedoch nicht.

„Wir sitzen fest.", stellte der Navigator fest und in seiner Stimme schwang Panik mit.

Cal wandte sich an Agatha: „Okay, was nun?"

„Nun, wir könnten…", setzte Agatha an - doch weiter kam sie nicht.

In diesem Moment passierten drei dinge.

Erstens verschwand Natasi Godefrey vom Bildschirm, zweitens erschien sie auf der Brücke der Dragonfly und drittens registrierte Cal den Eindringling und zog seinen Phaser.

Dann löste sich ein Schuss.

Natasis Waffe, die sie in ihrer Hand hatte, spie einen grünen Lichtstrahl vom Emitter zu Cals Brust, wo er einschlug und sich dort wellenartig über den gesamten Körper des Captains ausbreitete.

Das ganze Schauspiel dauerte maximal 3 Sekunden, Zeit genug für Agatha ein entsetztes „Cal!" zu schreien, Zeit genug für Cal einen überraschten Laut von sich zu geben, der zwischen Keuchen und Stöhnen anzusiedeln ist - und drei Sekunden waren ausreichend Zeit für Natasi Godefrey wieder von der Brücke zu verschwinden.

Die Beine des Captains knickten ein, der Phaser fiel zu Boden und Agatha fing ihren Freund auf, bevor er zu Boden stürzen, und sich noch mehr verletzen konnte.

„Cal!", schrie Agatha noch mal und tastete nach seinem Puls.

Dieser war zwar noch da, aber er raste wie ein ICE, wenn gerade freie Strecke vor selbigem liegt, und die GDL nicht streikt.

Cals vor Schreck aufgerissene Augen schlossen sich langsam, während er versuchte, seinen Blick zu fokussieren.

Doch, er schloss die Augen und sein Puls wurde wieder normaler.

In diesem Moment piepste die taktische Konsole - was genau sie sagen wollte, erfuhr man erst eine Zeitlang später - und das fremde Schiff sandte einen grünen Strahl auf die Dragonfly der die Schilde durchbrach und das gesamte Schiff lahmlegte. Die Computer, die Lebenserhaltung - und die Besatzung.

Das Letzte, das Cal fühlte, war, wie Agatha - es musste einfach Agatha sein, dieses Apfelshampoo benutzte sonst niemand - neben ihm zu Boden sank und mit dem Kopf auf seinem Bauch landete.

Dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit.

Kadett Calvin Nathan Cat, Callsign 'Author', jagte hinter einem Zylonenfighter her.

„Komm her, du Mistkerl, ich kriege dich doch!", schrie er und lies seine Viper mehrere Salven spucken.

Der Fighter explodierte und Cal konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Er schrie jubilierend auf, ließ die Viper eine Siegesrolle durchführen und hämmerte mit der Linken lachend gegen seinen Oberschenkel.

„Calvin! Benehmen Sie sich", erklang Kara 'Starbuck' Thraces Stimme aus dem Interkom, „Werden Sie nicht übermütig!"

„Ma'am, Sie kennen mich doch. Ein gewisses Maß an Freude und Leidenschaft kommt auch bei mir unterkühltem Fisch manchmal durch!", grinste er und steuerte seine Viper, zusammen mit den anderen, zurück in den Hangar.

„Was haben Sie sich dabei eigentlich gedacht?", fragte Starbuck in einem nicht unbedingt angesäuerten, aber doch um Erklärung bittenden Tonfall.

„Naja, er war dabei zu entkommen - das wollte ich verhindern.", sagte Cal und schaute die hübsche Frau an, „War das falsch?"

„Sie haben ihren Sektor verlassen - normalerweise wäre er in Kats Sektor gewesen!", sagte Starbuck und lächelte, bevor sie flüsterte: „Wobei eine kalte Dusche diesem Stimjunkie auch nicht schadet."

Cal grinste ebenfalls, bevor er zur auf ihn zustapfenden - ja, was war sie eigentlich? Das Wort Latina blitzte in seinem Kopf auf, aber vielleicht war sie gerade das nicht. Egal.

Er schaute also die auf ihn zustapfende Latina an, die vor ihm stehen blieb und die Hände in die Hüften stemmte: „Klasse gemacht, CalVIN. Das war mein Abschuss!"

Louanne "Kat" Katraine, eine ungefähr 26 Jahre alte Viperpilotin, war so ziemlich alles andere, sie war nur nicht nett.

Starbuck hatte selbst einige Probleme mit ihr.

Wenn Kat etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, war das, wenn man ihr vor der Nase rumflog und ihre Felle davonschwommen.

Über letzteres brauchte sie sich bei Cal keine großen Sorgen zu machen, aber ersteres hatte der Kadett schon des öfteren getan.

Calvin Nathan 'Author' Cat war genau das - eigentlich ein Autor, der sich zum Viperdienst gemeldet hatte, nachdem er ursprünglich auf die Akademie gegangen war und dort bis zum dritten Lehrjahr kam.

Dann gab es einen Unfall, der nicht ihn, sondern seine damalige Freundin betraf - welche in ihrer Viper bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannte.

Verständlicherweise schob dies einige Jahre lang einen Riegel vor die Fortsetzung der Viperpilotenausbildung und so hatte er sich entschlossen, sein Glück als Journalist und Autor zu machen, womit er auch Erfolg hatte.

Nur, wie man so schön sagt, währt nichts ewig.

Nachdem die Zylonen die zwölf Kolonien angegriffen hatten, und Commander Adama den Kriegszustand erklärte, fiel Cal, der gerade eine Reportage über die Ausserdienststellung der Galactica machen sollte, schockbedingt in Ohnmacht, um genau zu sein, in ein mehrere Wochen anhaltendes Koma.

Aus selbigem erwacht und sich wieder in Form gebracht, erfuhr er, das Viperpiloten gesucht werden, und Cal entsann sich auf seine alten Fähigkeiten.

Er meldete sich, und wurde tatsächlich genommen.

Der inzwischen 43 Jahre alte Cal lächelte Kat nachsichtig zu, bevor er aufstand und ihr zunickte: „Stimmt, es war dein Abschuss, Kat. Tut mir leid."

Bevor Kat auch noch irgendwas sagen konnte, sprang die Galactica auf Alarmstufe Rot.

„Was haben wir?", fragte Commander William 'Bill' Adama, damaliges Callsign 'Husker', seinen ersten Offizier Colonel Saul Tigh, der über die interstellare Karte gebeugt stand, und versuchte, genaue Koordinaten auszumachen.

„Nicht-identifizierter Ruf, Bill. Er kommt vom dritten Planeten in diesem Sonnensystem.", sagte Tigh und Bill griff nach dem Mikrophon: „An alle Viperpiloten! Wir empfangen ein nicht-identifiziertes Signal aus dem Gammasektor des Sonnensystems. Erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft, ich wiederhole, erhöhte Alarmbereitschaft. Eine Patrouille soll sich die Sache ansehen."

„Okay, Ladies, los, los, los!", trieb Kara Thrace ihre Leute an, schaute zu Cal und zu Sharon 'Athena' Agathon, und deutete an, das diese mit ihr diese Patrouille, beziehungsweise den Aufklärungsflug zum Gammasektor unternehmen würden.

Cal salutierte, setzte sich seinen Helm auf und schwang sich in die Viper, während Sharon ihre Raptor bestieg.

„Was meinst Du, was wir da finden werden, Sharon?", fragte Cal und er konnte durch das Fenster der Raptor sehen, wie die hübsche Asiatin mit den Schultern zuckte.

Der Kadett besah sie sich für eine Millisekunde und stellte fest, dass die Zylonen bei dieser Frau gute Arbeit geleistet haben.

Sharon Valerie war eine Zylonin.

Um genau zu sein, war sie das Modell Nummer 8 von insgesamt 12. Insgesamt 12 Zylonen, die Menschlich wirkten, obwohl sie es eigentlich gar nicht waren. Sie waren eher sehr fortschrittliche Androiden.

Es hatte an Bord des Kampfsternes Galactica schon vorher eine Sharon Valerie gegeben, deren Rufname „Boomer" war und die ein Verhältnis mit Chief Galen Tyrol gehabt hatte. Diese „Boomer" war ein Schläfer gewesen und hatte in ihren unterschiedlichen Phasen, in denen ihr Zylonenprogramm aktiv war, einiges an Chaos an Bord der Galactica veranstaltet - vom Zerstören der Wassertanks bis zum Anschlag auf 'den alten Mann' William Adama.

Es war damals ganz schön knapp gewesen, beinahe hätte der Commander nicht überlebt.

Doch, nachdem er es geschafft hatte, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz, und nachdem man sie, Sharon, gefangen genommen hatte - wurde Boomer von einem Mitglied von Tyrols Deckgang erschossen.

Und so dachte man, dass man Sharon Valeri verloren habe - wie man sich irrte, sah man einige Wochen später, als Karl Helo Agathon eine weitere Sharon von Caprica mitbrachte.

Natürlich war man zuerst überrascht, dann verängstigt und sperrte Sharon in eine Zelle, wo sie erstmal die nächsten Wochen blieb, um strategische Informationen über die Zylonen zu geben.

Irgendwann hatte Sharon ihren „Helo" geheiratet, es hatte ja schon damals auf Caprica zwischen den beiden gefunkt, und die beiden hatten sogar ein Kind bekommen.

Nachdem man sie in die Gesellschaft reintegriert hatte, erlaubte man ihr sogar, Raptors zu fliegen und man gab ihr ein neues Rufzeichen: „Athena."

Cal lächelte der hübschen Zylonin zu, hob kurz die Faust, reckte den Daumen in die Höhe und wandte sich dann an Kara, die inzwischen ebenfalls in ihre Viper eingestiegen war: „Spielplan, Starbuck?"

„Die übliche Methode. Die Viper flankieren den Raptor bei der Annäherung und dann schauen wir weiter."

„Yesma'am."

Man flog zum Gammasektor des Sonnensystems eine gute Viertel Stunde, währenddessen wurde das Signal, das man auffing, immer stärker.

„Ein ziemlich auffallendes Signal.", lächelte Sharon in ihrem Raptor.

„Aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wo genau es herkommt.", sagte Starbuck.

Dann hatte man auch schon den Planeten erreicht, und man konnte Cal unbehaglich schlucken hören.

„Ich glaube, die Quelle des Signals ist das da.", sagte er und deutete vorraus.

„Also, was auch immer es ist - ein Basisstern ist es nicht.", sagte Sharon, „und die Bauweise kommt mir auch nicht bekannt vor."

Das Objekt, das im Orbit um den Planeten schwebte, war ungefähr so groß wie die Galactica, der Grauton der Hülle war heller, als der Grauton der Galactica - und die Form war mehr als ungewöhnlich.

„'Schnittig' wäre eine treffende Bezeichnung.", schoss es Kara durch den Kopf, als sie sich das Schiff ansah, „Und dabei von anmutiger Schönheit. Wie eine... Libelle."

„Starbuck, hast Du eine Ahnung, was das sein könnte?", erklang Sharons Stimme im Interkom.

Die Viperpilotin schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, aber ich glaube, Du solltest mal schauen, ob jemand zu hause ist. Das Standardgrußprogramm, okay?"

„Okay."

Das Objekt reagierte nicht - aber man fand heraus, dass die Signalquelle nicht das Objekt im Orbit war, sondern eine Struktur auf dem Planeten.

Cal war der Erste, der aus seiner Viper hüpfte, und das Fliegen erlernte.

Einzig der herankommende Raptor, an dessen Scheibe er sich festhielt, bewahrte ihn vor einem Ausflug in die Unendlichkeit.

Nachdem Sharon gelandet war, stieg sie aus und schaute ihn amüsiert-mißbilligend an: „Was tust Du da?"

„Rumhängen?", war die nicht sehr intelligente, nicht sehr schlagfertige, Gegenfrage des Kadetten.

Er ließ sich zu Boden gleiten und schaute sich um.

Sandstürme waren was Feines - die Sicht war auf Minimalkomfort zurückgewichen und einzig und allein der Scanner konnte die drei Abenteurer und Piloten zur Struktur führen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Kara hatte ihre Waffe in der Hand.

Der Blick Cals glitt über die Waffe und er sah sie fragend an.

„Nehmen Sie ebenfalls ihre Waffe, Kadett.", sagte Kara etwas schärfer, sodass Cal direkt gehorchte.

Mit schussbereit gemachten Pistolen drangen sie ins Innere vor.

Das Innere der Struktur war alles andere als heimelig.

Zunächst mal war es Dunkel, bis auf einige diffuse Lichter und Lampen, die auch nicht gerade wirklich wirksam, versuchten Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Aber auch hier war eher der Wunsch der Vater des Gedanken.

Darüber hinaus schien die Kulisse dazu geeignet, einen Horrorfilm zu drehen, soviel Sand und Staub hatte sich schon über das Interieur gelegt und Kara erkannte in den Schatten immer wieder zylonesque Formen. Sie war aber nicht die Einzige.

Auch Sharon und Cal sahen sich von diesen Hirngespinsten betroffen - insofern es Hirngespinste waren.

Man schritt in nahezu-absoluter Dunkelheit und absoluter Geräuschlosigkeit (bis auf die eigenen Schritte und das Hören des eigenen Atmens war wirklich absolut kein akustisches Ereignis wahrnehmbar) einen langen, dunklen Gang entlang.

„Somewheeeere over the rainbow…", vergewaltigte Cal einen Klassiker von - wem auch immer - um die Stille zu brechen.

Dies tat er ohne Vorwarnung und absolut effektiv.

Zu effektiv.

Kara fuhr herum, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich, sodass sich die Helme berührten: „Wenn Sie das noch einmal machen, Author, nehme ich Ihnen den Helm ab!"

Cal schluckte, taumelte, nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte, ein paar Schritte nach hinten und stieß gegen eine Art Konsole.

Sofort sprangen, mit einem mörderischen Krach, die elektrischen Komponenten an - Licht flackerte auf und - ein Sharonhologramm erschien: „Willkommen in Forschungsstation Data Drei. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Beende das Programm.", sagte Sharon und ihre holografische Doppelgängerin verschwand im digitalen Datennirvana.

Kara deutete voraus.

Direkt voraus weitete sich der Korridor zu einem großen Raum, ungefähr 1500 Quadratmeter groß, der vollgepackt mit irgendwelchen Kapseln schien.

Die Viperpilotin trat an die erste heran, rieb die Raureifschicht von der Kapsel und spähte hinein.

Eine junge Frau, Anfang zwanzig, mit einem durchtrainierten Körper und kupferroten Haaren, lag in dieser Kapsel.

„Leute, ich hab was.", sagte sie und ging zur nächsten Kapsel, in der wieder eine Frau, diesmal mit flachsblonden Haaren, lag, „Scheint mir eine Art Zylonenexperiment zu sein."

Sharon trat an eine Kapsel heran und wischte den Rauhreif von dieser fort.

Ein junger Mann, ebenfalls Anfang Zwanzig, mindestens 2 Meter groß, muskulös, mit kurzen, blonden Haaren.

Sie schritt zur nächsten Kapsel, rieb den Rauhreif ab und keuchte entsetzt auf.

„Sharon!", schrie Cal und rannte auf sie zu - doch im Nu hatte Sharon ihre Waffe entsichert und auf Cal angelegt, „Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was du bist - aber komm nicht näher!"

Kara trat auf Sharon zu und runzelte die Stirn: „Was ist denn?"

Sharon deutete auf die Kapsel: „Sag Du es mir."

Nun griff auch Kara nach ihrer Waffe und legte auf Cal an, der immer noch da stand, die Arme erhoben und das Gesicht ein einziger Ausdruck des Unglaubens: „Was ist denn mit euch beiden? Raumkrank? Bekloppt? Besoffen?"

Sharon deutete auf die Kapsel: „Erkläre mir mal bitte, wie dieser Junge hierherkommt."

Cal trat näher - und glaubte, dass ihm übel wurde.

In der Kapsel lag - er selbst, im Alter von zwanzig Jahren.

Tbc


End file.
